


She’s Coming

by TheHOD



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Mental Breakdown, Mental Instability, White Diamond has a lot of problems, and is a stepford smiler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-02 06:59:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16300277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHOD/pseuds/TheHOD
Summary: A retelling of the final scene in Legs to Homeworld from White Diamond point of view.





	She’s Coming

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Drabble I did soon after the episode was released. I was just so overwhelmed that I was right over many things about White Diamond and I hope they explore her obvious denial over the situation. Also can we have the plot twist of White Diamond singing escapism please? Thank you.

“She’s coming”

The mighty gem form flickers at the arrival of her message in front of her on the projection she barely even takes any notice anymore, blinking twice before giggling. A small robotic voice from the corner of her throne meekly reply to her odd reaction, “who is my diamond?”. White places her hands together with glee,”Pink Diamond, my starlight, I told you, I told you she had to be alive, those shards didn’t look real, they all thought I was mad, they all though-“ her form begin flicking again, from the hurricane of emotion she was feeling.

T̶̹̯̖h̛҉̼̱̗̼a͏͕̦͟t̩̪͖̰’̥͖s̳̜͓͇͈͟ ̵̛̻̝̱͍̗b͍̰͓͈e̶̺̭̟̕c̞̯ͅa̶̯̟̲̝ͅu̶̱̗̹̺̻͘s̛̜̪͓͇e͏̵̧͎͔̜͎̪ ̳̫̪͖̲̪y̸͉̜̺̭̟̝̦̱̕o̴̭͖̻̳u̷̲̳̲͎͟ ̼̣̜̞̼̝́ͅA̧̞̫̣̭͠R̡̻̩͝ͅE̟͢ ̛͙̜̗̰̬̪̥́͟M̷̜̹̪͈̰Ą̼̩̩͖̥̹͢D̷̞̻͉̞̦̗̺ͅ,̖̞͖̳͖̝ ͟҉͎̙̱͇͙͡h̖͙è̶̴̱̪r̪̣͕͚͍͚ ̱̺̕͡b̶̨̤̙͇̼͚͇̖̥̻ȩ̸͎̺̳̫͘i҉͏̧̖̗̞͙͖̬̘̼̝ņ̸̯̙̜͚͙̺̟ͅg̡̥̤̦͝ ͏̲̦͈̙͍̹a̶̺̺̥͖͝l̠̖͍̤͍͞ͅi͙͚̦͞v̲̗͘e͈͚̹̗̤̣͎͠ ̲̣̜͚̫̫͚ͅd̢̛͚̫͟ͅo̲ḙ̛̲̼̻͓͇̳̼̖ș̴̩̯̥̺̫̺̤͡͝ņ̸̪̦̥’̷̡̠̹̜̩̪͍̠̫̀ţ̱̱͇̺͓̘̤ ̢̛͍̼͈c̷͔h̢̢̳̩̖̺a̷͙͎̟͇͍̗͚̲͟n̖̝̟̺g̗̬̥̝̬͈̙͘é͓͔̮̯̳͈́͢ ̸͉͢t̜͎̞͕͘͟h͏̛͙̫̮̤̼̪a̭̞̙͕̥͘t̪̩͝

S͏̮̣̤͙͈̩̥h̡̪e ̷͍̩̪͚i͖̜̱s ̖̮n̷o̡̯̩t͈̖̯̘̟̩͓ ̷͉̫̯̖c͈͍̹͎͉o̳̺̯m̶͈͕̥̲̟̘ì̩n̗͉̙͘ͅg̴̜ ̞̗̦͉̠͖͈b̼͇̦̘̗̯e̠͡c̠̖̜͉̪̕a͟u҉ș̖̝̲͙ę̻ ̭̻͇̱s̠̪͍̲ẖ̖̘̩̱͘e̞̪̝͕͇ ̩͎̦̩͈̼i̷s͏͉̱̝̤̼ ̷͎͇̣̠̝͙͔s̘͎o͇̳̭̻͡r̴̳̩̞̞r͎̘y͙̰̹̹̪͟  
͈̞̲͍̲͚̕  
̭̜̭͢S̱̰͇̜h̺͇͉̰͘e̗̘̙̭̹ ̣i͓͢s̶̳͖̙͓ ̗̹̠̲͓͖c͔̻̮͚͎̤ͅo͏̬͉m͖͘i̲̺̮̬͇͢n͔̜͖̣̞̤͎g ̮̮͇̟̲̹t͟o͙ ͇͔͍s҉̤̙a̯̮̰̹̯̜̘y͍̩ ͔s̷h̩͖̲̥̬̲̰é i͏̜̦͉̥̠̲s͉͍͍̻͓͇͞ ͍̯̥s̖̲̣̭̜͇͠o̱͎͙͎͈̕r͕̲ŗ̖͍̙ͅy͙̞  
S̴̟̪̹͕̳͞h̷̨͙̻̦̪̫̪̣̮͖͓̥̬͎̻̀͘͠ͅe͘͏̢̣̺̼̺͕͎̀ ̜̳̘͚̩͎̭̪̬̱̲̥̱̝͟͡m̶҉̦͉̹̠̤̣̰̜͇̠͕̯͍ͅͅa͓̬̲͖͚̲͢͞͡d͝͏̜̤͓͚͚͚̙̹̩̫̖̹̼͍͖͎͕͉͇e̷͙̞̮̯̯̙ͅ ̤̦͚̲͕̪̙͈́͢͢͜͡ỳ̸̨̛̜͎͙̻͔̺̹̼͔̫̞̼̘͕̪͘o̳̞̻̼̳͙͞͝͡ͅù̸̬͖̘͔̮̭̤̰̱̱͕̰̥͔́͡ ̶̯͙͔̟̭̫͘͟͝c̶͍͇͎̼̼͚̭̠̖̹̣̞̞̬̮̥͚͜͜͠ͅơ̛̦̹̯̻̗̬͉͓̮̖̭̙̩̲͇̺̠̦͓͟͠͡r͢͞҉̶̗̠̠̩̝̤̟̰̬̞̲̝̟͙̹ͅr̛҉̨͙͍̥̰̟͉̼̜͢ų̷̟̜̞̞̱̤̬͉̀͟͝ͅp̴̺̳̥̻̹͈̘̗̬̣̕͟͟t͏̕҉͚̜͉̦͖̞̤̜̮̭ ̵̢̛͇̞͎͖̰̰̯̟͓̩́ͅy̝̱͇̰͟o̶̡̰̝̣̟͔̹̖͇͍̻̲̦̫͟͡ų̷̡̡͔̦̠͓̭͈̗̺͞r͞͏̨͞҉̖͓̹̹̩̹͙̖ͅ ҉̛̩̦͉͚̘͔͙̙̲͉̩͟l҉̛҉̫̣̖̪̼̻͕̹͓̫̺̱̻̲̙̹̬ͅi̛̲̜̤̺̩̖̼͔̱̯͠͞t̨̯̳͈̦̰̮̥̜̖͡ț͎̫͉̝̙͉̝͚̫̖̠̩̩̹̳̥̩̀͟ͅl̶̥̜̻̖̦̻̼̪̻̜̝̭̠̩͈̫͚͔͠e͜҉͙̬̪̻̹̹̖̬̦͚͎̫ ̷̧͚̥͔͍̘͍̥͇̭̤g̴̹̫͍̩̦̥̘͓̼̟̫̞̩͉̹̰̼ͅé̞͍̫͈͉͚͎̳̭̣͖̤́̀͘͢m̧̛͍̺̭̥͚͉͘͞ͅş̛͍̩̻̼

Things will be just how they were

N̴͖o͔̞̟̤̟̬̱t̩͖͈̥̪̪ͅh͖̺̘͚͘ͅi̟̤̝̲̣̕n̝g҉͈͓̭ ̜͘b͔̲̤̞̲̯̗e̳͍̪ ͕̦̼̞͟t̴͈͕̪͓h͈̪̮̩͖e͓̬̼̗̹̘͓ ͈̯̘̗̯̥̬s̡̭̼ͅͅa̱̤m̻̹͖̦̠̻̠͝e͚̩̠ ̦̙̬̭͕͍̩͞á̖̟̰g̪͎̮a̘͝i̡̩̙͓͓̥͎̯n͚͓̮̗͚͇̮

She is my perfect little diamond, just like me

S͋̾ͧ̄͌͂̉ͮ͛̔ͣ̍̓͆̎҉̶̸̨̙͉̻̳̟̜̭̝͍̬̫̣͜h̢̡̢̛̦͕̖̮ͨ̊̃̽ͪ̔ͤ̓͠e̸̡̼̮͇͈̭̼̙͍̹̖͉͔͔̙͇͕̅ͮ͌̏̎̊̑ͮ̃͐ͦ̎́ͧ͋͛̚ ̄̎̊̅̐̿ͤͭ̆͋ͫͣ͌́̚̕͏̴̺̫̮͓̗̼̗̜͍̹̯͇̠͎͓l̵̨̼͚̭̤͕̯̬̹̭̼̫̮̬ͦ̑͐̏̋͊͗i̟̭̬̱̭̱̝̺̹͓̦̙͇̭͚͇̠͛̂͆̄̏ͫ̓̋͋͊̀̓ͯ͑̽͌ͯ͂͋͡͠ͅk͗̍̂ͥ͏͘͡҉̤̣͚̦͕ḛ̡̺͚̜̳̥̜̭̉ͩ̏̏̆ͦͭ̑ͥ̈͟͠s̨̛͎̙̻̙̝̖͙̙̺̰̝̻̆ͣ̒ ̿̂͌̇̒̍͠҉̭̮̭Ò̴̙͕̗͔͇̲̩̱͍̰ͣͧ͛̔ͦ̒̑ͪͫ̇̍ͯ̍͗̕͢͞R̪͈̩̪̯̣̤̫͔̱͇̝̹͈̠ͤ̊̅̔͛͌̀͘ͅͅGͣͥ̒ͪ͡͏͖̻͕́́Aͣ́͑ͪͧͮ̒ͩ̏̈ͨ͗ͪ̓͂̊͡͞͏̝̦̥͙̻̗̗̪̬ͅN͙͖̭̺̝̩̘̼͔ͭ̐̉̐̓̒̀Ĭ̴̮̠̤̣͈̂ͧ̏ͯ̌ͤ̀ͪC̛͕̲̠̰͈̟͈̯̙͆͗̉̓̎̓͟͠S̴̠̝̟͇̯͎̺̯ͦͨͤ̅̄̆̿ͮ̉ͪ̀̒ͭ̑̚͘ͅ

The pearl places her hand on her mistress heel, showing a faint panic in her static face, “take it slowly, think one thought at a time my diamond, this is truly a miracle.”. Lowering her head down, she focused on one thing, she loves   
Pink, that is all that matters. White Pearl pats the heel gently until the diamond form stabilised. “Message every gem you can, she must be welcomed...oh my little starlight is coming home, this is wonderful!”. Forming the diamond signal and a bow, a orb surrounds White Pearl, disappearing from the eldest gem sight. She rubs her face with her hands, “take it easy, you don’t have to say much, you don’t have to say much, everything be fine, she coming home...” 

I͔͇̭͚̗t͟ ̡̬͖̠̙̠i̘̬s̸n̘̝’͖̼t͈͖͇̞̹͚̣͜ ̡͎f̫̣͖͎͖͇́ͅi̹n̶̞̭͇ę, ̱̪̜̥̮́s̤̘̬͎͍h̺͉̟̭̳e̤̺ s͚̜̠t̝͠o͕̩̞͙̜̻ĺ̜̪͉͇̣e͓̭̟ ̤̙y̗͙̗̜o̴͚͚̜u̻̩͉͙̞͇r͚̹ ̲p̰̺͍̩̖e͎͔̭͚̱̦̟a̗̭̣̪̻̱̦͞r̳̣̥̰̗l̵̦̳̥͙͙,͉͍ͅ ͚͍ś̥̫̯̥͍̰h͎͇e̙̩̩̖̣͘ͅ ̤s͍̟̭ͅt͇̮͍̳ͅͅol̰̖͇̳ͅe̹̭̙͕̞͈ͅ ̡̮͓y̠͚̻̥̗o҉ư̤̘̝͇͎r͙̣̰̹͇͝ ͈̠͍̩̣ͅl̡̬̖̥̝̮ò̼̮v̮e̸͚̲͎͎̠ͅ,̖̯̜͈̜̥́ ̼̩͜s͖͇h͈̜͔̬̳e̱̬̺͕ ̢̬̞̻̪s͉̲̼̣̭͙t̶͉͉ͅo̧̥̰͈͚̭̣̲l̤͚̫̲̪̣̪͡e̩̟ ҉͈̦̩y͚̱̫̖o̞̝̤̻̖͇̞͠u̯̠r̵̺͈̙ ͉̖̼̟s̡a̮̭̜͉̯͜n̠i̵̭̞̳͇̯̭t҉͔̝̦͚̝̙̳y̷̲͎̟

The diamonds will be together again, White, Blue, Yellow and Pink

S̮̭̘̠̣̳͚h͖͚̱e͉͔͕̲̼̯ ͖͝i͙̰s͏̝̗̠̞̲͍̬ ̙̼̘̙̰ǵ̼̞̪̺o̵i͚̮̳͇̦nǵ̖̲͙͓̝ ͙ṯ̛̺̣̪o ̡f͙̳̕į̫̤̣̠͎̱͙n̗̝̼̫̦̟i̛̫̘͍̺̜͉̺s͏̙̟h̞͖ ҉͇̤̞yo̲̪̭̻̥͜u͙͓̣̮̻̪,̹͓͜ s̴̝h̥́e͇͔ ͓̜͟g̤o͉͕̗̪̗ͅͅi̩n͉̱̮̻̦͈̰g̛̦͔͎͈͉̲ ̵t̫̫̯́o̯͍͚̟ ̫șt̟̺̙͖̫͇ͅe̠̮̘a̝͟l̲͈̺̱̲̫̮͠ ͈̫͟e̕v̳̰̲̹̻̭̪͜e̡̗̘̩̖͉r̠̟̤͙͕ͅy̭̫̠͍̠̱͢t҉̝͕͓h̲̩̦̩̮̮ͅi̹̱̪̮̜̜̳͠ṉ̬g̣͈ ̞f̳̳͇͕͞r̻ò͖͔m̸̙̰̘͍͓͖ ̼̪͚͉̻̱y̷̟̮̣̘o̪͙u̝͠

All together, and together we will fix home world

S̝̺̗̺h͏̺è͕̫͕͙͉̬ͅ ͉is̴͈ ̘̰̩g̰o͚͓̘̫̞̦ͅi̧n҉̤͓̟̭̫g͖͔͎͖̦̫͎ ̟̰̩̝̱̺́t̖̥͍̤o̖̩ ̥̰̩͓͓̩̦c͞o̦͔͍̗̯n͍̳̞̜̥v̢͙͈̤į̘̦͉̤͍̭n͇̯̪̥̝c͕̮̺̬e̛͚̺̹̻͙ ̤͍͉̜Bl͇̮̖̰̠u̼͍e̶̼̬͓̦ ̧͔̺̱̫̠a͚͍͚͎̮̰͇n̜̠d̮͚̥̕ ̬Ye̙̝͙l̙̙͈̬l̼͓̮͇̦͝ͅo͚͜w͓,̝̦̲̞ ̗͙͍͎͍͕t̘̜̼͍̖͝h͙̲̻͇̖͉̩͘e̗̳̫͜y̠̼̰̜͠ ͕͙̣w̩̻̲͍̳il̺̪l̢̯͖͓ ̥̰͢l̴e̺̱̲̠̼a̢̲͉̦̲v͈͙̩̱ḙ̲̖̫͉̖̩ ͉͉̜̠̼̀y̯̘͚o̖̬̘̮͍͙̤͡ú̘ ̻̠͇̻͟ͅt̸̘ͅo͉̮̪̬̫o̫ͅ

Her large hands rubs the sides of her throne, taking it in as she begin flickering again. No, she must hold it, she can’t let Pink Diamond see her like this, not her little starlight. Her hands came back together and slowly brought them apart, focusing the energies to make her own bubble. “Now little one, bring her to me”, Gasping out as she blow the bubble away.

Y͓͔̏̓̄͌́ô̲̥̟̞͍̓̊u̜͓͉̞͛̈́͊ͪ̋̔͌͘ ̴̰̩̅͝ç̶͕̻͚̖̦͌̂ͥͭ͒̔̑̔̀a̜̤͔̙̼͌ͣ͑̍͐͞͠n̶̛̤̲͎̆̓͆ͤ̈̈ͣ͆’͓̼̄ͪ̅́͘t̞͕͙̯͙̖̓ͫ̽ͫͦ͑ͫ͒̆͟ͅͅ ̵̟͕̩̠̮̏͟h̶̳̖̖̙̬̹̲̃ͪ̊̓̀ͩͪ́o͔̳̗͍̓ͥͫ̚͠l̷ͧ҉̱̭̫d̴̥̘̜̰̜̪̹ͥ̂̃́̕ ̵̺͈ͤ͆̀̍ͨ̑i̸̜͎͚͈̯̯̰͆̊̌̿̑ͩ̋̀t̗̦̣̘̯̤͑̌͌̆̋͋ͤͯ ̝̐ͭ̇ͪ͛ͫ͜ţ͚̺͙̬̲̻̼͖̲͋ͭ͛ͨ̕ö̊̏͋͌҉̹̦͕̺̞̲̲̜͡g̗̟̞̃͆ͣ̂͞ͅe̳̲͕̫̼̼̿t̢̼͈̺̣̝̘̩͕̝ͮ͊̀͝h̢̫̳̞̀͋̐̐͊̈́ͫ́͜e͇̬͗̂͝r͇̪͊͂̓̾̾ͬͩ

 

Y̘̞͙̳̰̬o̩u̗̮͢ͅ ̬̝̠̹n̡̝̖e͙ẹ̤d̠̯̤̖ ̵̪̩͖͚͉t̸o̙̻̪̪̣̘͠ ̺ͅs̸̯̩̜h͎̰͓̣̱̜a͎̹̮͓͔̻t͓̗̻͖̦̘t̗̼͚͕̳͉e҉r͉͙͙͡ ̼h͏͚̞̜e͉̜͈̭̰̳̙r̨ ̝̹̪̲̣̹͡ͅn͖̝͍ǫ̹̼͙͙ͅw̲̬

I would never shatter a fellow diamond

S̮̝͉͎͇̙̼ͣ̔̈̈́̃ͥh̩͚̏ͨ̒e̮̯͈̍ͣ̆̇ ͊ͬ̊w̼͖̺̤̯ͬ̔ͪͨ͘ͅȋ̜̙̤͖l͌͆l̰̰ͫ̓ ͚͑̈́ͦ͋̎̆ͭͅd̟̟͖̖̫̝̓̊e̜̩̪̝̪st̢ͫr̛̟̼͍̬̞̟ͥ́̂̽͂̏͑o̵̫͙̭̣͈ͭͅy̵͓̌͌ͥ ̺̥̩̰̞͔̒́y̜̝̹͙̲̠͈͊͊̇͘o͎̯͎̞͙͉̯͆̈ͧṵ͚͎͇̲̫̿͐̃́ͅ

It felt like years for the old soul, she was shaking violently, feeling pains across her light based form. Oh how it would be nice to fall back into darkness, to retreat into her gem or follow her pain into unconsciousness as she normally does...but that is not the White Diamond that Pink would know. Not the one she looks up to, who she aspires to be. 

S͝h̦̖̞̣̝̖e̯̟̮ ̠̼̕d͖o͏͔̤̮e̳̝̹̮̜̩̹s͍͜n͏̲’̰̠͎͈ṱ ̞̹̞͈̤̰͙a̲̞͓͇̱͓͘s̮͇̤̫p̶̯͔͙͙ir̛̘̯̜͔e̘̮̖͙ ͓͓̺͡t̫͍o̺͓̮ ̻͈̼̬̖b̭̠͉͙̜e̫̬͇͓͇̟͙͜ ̩̜̳̺͙̹͜y̗̰̗ͅͅo҉͍̦͚̲̟u̺͖̰͚͘ ͚́a̼̥̺͡ṇỵ͙͍͇͖̦m̟o̷̥̺̟̯̣͇ͅr̙̪̀e̼̮͉̥ͅ,̛̫ ͚͓͕́s̡̯̗͍̼̪h͏̹̜̻e͕ ̹̤̫̫͘be͇̺͚̫̻͕̹c̮͓̖͍̝͔ͅa̡̟̗̖̞͈̤m̠̯e͎̞̯̩̻̠͜ ̧͙͈͔̗̞͓a̜̙̱̪̘ͅ m̺̞̟͓̺̜͇o̡̪͕̻̦n̨̳s̘̬̙͈̣̰̳͡t̖̥̱͎̻͉̠ẹ̛r͎̞̫̥

Y̻̭̪o̜͙u̯͖͔̯̣͢ ̯̖̳͍̜͕s̯̠̭̥h̯̦̻̟o̖̥u̞̠̺͕̠͖ḻ̫̀d̸͕̬̰͇n’ț͚̬͞ ͙̗͔̲͕ͅh͈͇ͅa̢̦̘̞̫̞d̖͎͓̘̭̪́ ̮̰͔̳͟g̨͍̰͚a̧̲̥͓͓v̠̤̘̹̰ͅe̵̫ ̡h̨̘̰̗̮e̗̦ŗ̫̱͍̖̩͇̩ ͖̼͖̩a͈ ͚͓͚̗c̡̹o̤̖l͔͉o҉̯͇̞̼ń̲̩y̺̞̩͉,̛͙̺̙ ̯̪̳̀B̫̥̟̱l̙̘u̘̘͇̞̭̘̭e̮̲̻̼ ͚̯͉̩̲̦̙͝an͔͉d͈̣̩̞͉͈͕ ̭Ỳ̖̞̠̪el̘͘l̶̟o̧͖͙ͅw͉̜̰ ̲̜w͇͇̮̱̟͚̯̕a̜̳̳͡s͡ ̭͖r̡̞͈̳̭̼̟ͅi̧̫̤͍g̵̦̺͕̣̞ͅͅh̥̦̦̥t̲͚̞̞̩ ̪͘a̜̩̩̺̬ll̛͇ ̩͖̗͉̟̣a̗l̵o͔̪͉̩̗n̟͈͙͉g̸̖̟͎ͅ

I am White Diamond, I am always right, she deserved it

T͈̺̪͌̀͋̆̏͠h͈͕͓̣̦̱ͭ̽̐̊̑a̢̺̱̗͚̠ͬ͌ͧͥ̚t̑́ ̜͕͔͉̬͒̽̃ͣp͐̆ͥ͛́̆҉͇͙̳̙l͇̖̘ͬ͂̾ͮa̶̲̪̓̓͒́n̰̖̬̺ȇ̯̤͉̘̎̿̌̆t͔͍͇͗́ ̺̀c̩̩̞͈̱̠̐̀o͉͉͙͎͖͒ŕ͍͔͚̙̜̮͋̈́̂̐̿͑͡ŗ̗̥̹͚̟̞̰̈́u̽͗̉ͣ́p͜t͎̤̦̞͔ͮ͗̚ͅe͈̲͌͆̀ͣ̚d͕̫̭̥̥̻̺ͪ ͦ̓̊̎͛͂͠h̛̟̻̟͚̻̲̼̾ͭ͆͒è͉̟̺͉̀r͕͕̦͎̤̣̚

S̢̛̯͍̀͋̏ͫ̏̇̚h̦͎̗͋͂͒e̛͈̤͂̓ͪ̒̌ͯ̐̀̈́ ̠͎͕̗̥̪͈̓ͤ͊͛̚͝p̢͇͖̦̒͂̈́ͬ̍ͥ͞l͙̠̱̙̻̹̘̬̦ͫͫ̓̒͌̚̚̕͜͢a͓̽ͮ̋̓ͤ͗̇ͩͣy̭͉̖̞ͬ̿̈́̈̔͌͟ě̲͊ͦͯ̍̐d̡͇̗ͪ̍̕ ̦̩̗͒̓͒̕y͚̮̩͍͖ͪ̈̀͟ôͯͭͣ͋͠҉̵̰ũ͇̭̩̬͚̠̒̈̾̄̀̉̕,͓̩͈̣͈̓ͦͦ ͍͎͍̩͚͔̣̝̀ͪ̀s̴͕̉ͤ͘ḩ͚̟͕̤͛͆͑͂ͩ̊͌̆e͉̪̼̭̣͑̾̒̽͡͠ ̿̓ͤ͋͗ͩ͜҉͎͓w̱̩̪͚͍̋̆ͭ̂ͭ́a̱̹̰̖̮͈̙̮ͣͣ̒̄ͫ͘͢s̡͎̫̤̟͊͑ͪͪ̑ͬ͌̅̐ ̷̠̳̬̮ͤ̍̓̐̅̈͆a̛̙̩̱̻̺͓̾̎̔ͮ͡l̞̩͉̍̄́͠ẉ̧̼͖͌̈̐a̗̙̘̟̘ͧͮͪ̋̑ͤͤ̉̾ͅÿ̢̗́̅̂s̛̓̃͒̚͏̦̥̦͖̲̫̜ ̦̥͚̥̗͓͉̺ͧ̑̄p̋͊͒͗҉͓̕͟l͈͙̭͎͕͙͉͊ͣ̌͟a̵͎̠͕͂ͫͥn̸̜͍̹͖͚͇ͨ̀ͦͯ͜n̡̼̼̫̳͈̲̱ͪ͋̓ĭ̢̒̌͏̹̥͎ṋ̝͍̘̪̩͒̃̂ͤ̓́ḡ̷̡͕̜̲̳͈͕ͬ̈́ͅ ̧́̉ͫ̌͏̦̣̤͎ẗ̨̨̛̝̩̩̹̞̣́͋͆ḫ̫̳͎̽̿̓ͫ̒̌i̡̹̙͋̐͗ͧ̓͞ṣ̡̪̣̫̲͔̓ͮ͋͝͞,̴̳̭̰͉̭͉̦͔̎̃̾͑͞ ̨̘̪̝͙̂ͥ̍ͮ̍̊͋̉́͢s̷̩̰̤̳̯̠̝̑ͪ̀ͅh̘͕ͯͭ̏e̴̜͙̼͍͙͆͟ ̗͇͎͔̲͂͛͂̚p͛̆̉ͩͨ̅̈̾͞҉̩̺͍͚͔l̏̑̍̊͏͔̼͉̮̕a̢̪͍͙͙ͥ̒̂͢͡y̠̗̜͈̼͚̏̉̽e̥͙̣̟̙̭̘̜ͪ̆͘͢ͅdͧ̓̈̄͏̦͈̦̥͈̗̩͠ ̵̭̅̎̿̅̎̌̌̚t̠̲̗͔̬̫͈̔̅̀h̫̝̿̋̋̕ë̖̠̻͉́͗́̅ͭ̆̿͒͢ ̶̾́̓̓͊҉͇͓̹̹i̻͓̯̘̲̊̅͛ͣ̓̈́͠͝n̼̖̞̫̞̜͆̐ͧ͡n̜̰͎͚̗̤͋͐̆́͆̈́̾ö̡̠̬̰͔̳́̏̓ͯ͒͗͑ͅc͈̱̘͚̪̣ͦ̉͂ͧ̿͒ͮ͛ę̵͔̳̮̝͚̄̃̏͊̎ͨ̈́̎ͅṉ̨̹̳̺̬̙̓̎̎ͣ͜͝t̵̨͖̫̯͕̬̬̯̆͒̊̓ͩͮ̚ ̢̼̠̃

She closes her eyes and focus on surrounding her bubble around two gems. “Her” Pearl and .... a tear shears from her eye as she stands up taking a couple of steps forward in a trance like manner. Oh it really is her. She brought the bubble closer to her ship, bringing it closer and closer. After the bubble opens, she opens her eyes, looking down at Pearl to make sure she and Pink will have some privacy. The pearl obeys, floating out with utter obedient. Now to look at Pink-

Ŵ̶̵̟̗͕͙̖̗͕̼̯͒ḥ̭͕̯̺̍́ͩ̏͊͡y͕̳̪̦ͮ́̈́̋ͅ ͈̘̗̌̍ͦ͂̃̊̓̃͛d̛̬̭̥ͣ̈́̑͝ő̝̜͔ͨ̒ẽ̶̡͈̙̙̖͈̞̥s͈̟̀̓͆̒́͟ ̶̱̟͉̩̼͚̰̹̖͊ͮͭ̉̑̚s̸̩̻̮̖̼̝̪̞̃͂̍̆̒̇̄͌ḩ̶̝͔̃̓̆̆e͇̦͈̮̖̱̫ͭ͆͊̄ͯ̌̓̐ ̭̗̪̬̌͌ͧ̃̅́h͇͈̮͚͛͛ͯͪ͗͒͘͢a̸̙̖͉̙͂̄̈͌̐v̸̢̨̹̯ͫ̚e̷̯̮͊̋̈̉̀ ̡̉҉̸̝̹̥ȁ̪͔̑ͬͨ̄̓̀͠͡ ͑͒̉̋̂̇͑̾҉͉̝̻̮̙Òͤ҉͈͎R͗ͭ͜͏̖̳̖͓̼̬G͙̫̞̮͚̼̪̻ͭ̉̔̇͌ͭͨ̚A̛̛̻̹͖͓͖͍͂͂̓͆͆̐ͮ̀̚N̤̩͖̱̿̔̃̓̓ͦỊ̼̜ͬ̑̔̓C̮̠̹͎̱̮̄̿̃̍͐̃́͗̚ ̵̙͖̰̤̱͓̏̒ͬ̀ͅb̳̱̫͓̥̠͚́̉ͪ̍ͤo̝̹̠͎̲͖̳̜̎͘̕d͋͂͏̶̧̫͈͎͈̱y̴͒́̓͛̃ͭ̆̇̌҉͏̘̳ ̶͍͕͉̫͉̠͑͐

Stay calm, stay calm, stay calm

Ȃ̧̛̙̜̦̼̳̤̭͈̯̥͍͇̬̣̝̮̫͑͐̋̊̿̈́ͩ͑͑͊̋̇ͦ͂ͅ ̷̺̜͙̙ͣ̊ͨͦ͆̊̂ͧ̿ͧ̏ͩOͨͦ̿ͦ̏̉̑ͮ͑̈ͥ́ͥ̾ͤͫ҉̵̹̩͔͉̝̙͈̠͇̮̮̜̗͖͖̣̻́ͅR̊̿̎ͧ̓̊ͬ͋͑ͦ̃̈́̏҉̵͚̖̱͖̼͖̦͓͎͝ͅG̶̳̩̥̦̺̰̥͖̭͍̰̜̭ͭͪ̇̒ͨ̊̋ͯ̅ͮ͆͒͠A̶̸̪͈͇̪̠̮͚͍̠͙̜͎̰̞ͭͤ̍̅̽ͣ̕͜͢N̸̻̖̱͔̩͚͐̋̏ͣͣ̐͑̂̂ͮͧ͂͞Ḯͯ͒̈́͆̍ͥ́ͦ̊͛̽͘̕͟͏̳͉̮̮͙͖̻͈̭Ç̮̟͔͖͈̲͍̮͊̌ͮͩ̃ͫͧ̃̄ͦ̽́͡ ̶̗͎̭̩͍͍̝ͬ͛ͣ͌̆ͬ͑̌ͮͩ͠ͅB̷̶̟͖̖̭͖͚͈ͯͦ͗ͦ̊̅ͫ͑̐͒̀̚̚͞O̖̮̱̝̘̺̭̞̟ͩ̽͐ͩ͑͑̓͐͗͋̉̅̔ͧ̎ͦͪ̒͟͞D̴̢̛̗̪̫͎̥͔̺̰̙̫̬̗͎̥̰̹̥̙̈́̅ͦͣͧ͋̏ͫ̍͊̉́̕Y̴̫̲̮̥̬͕̹̱͋͛̏̄ͮͦͫ̌͆͆̏̍̎ͣ̍

Say something, say something before...

“PINK!”, a voice of pure joy releases from the ancient gem, which seem to brought attention to her sweet little pink diamond. “Pink Diamond” turns towards her, with a face of....

fe͝ar?͟ ͠  
͜C҉o͟n͜fus̷i̶on̨?͢   
S͏h͢oc͟k̵? ̨  
̡Wor͠r̶y҉?͏ ͝

Yes, Worry, she is worried about being punished. Nothing else....

Tͣͬ͆̆̓̈́̾̒̾ͤ͛̃͋ͫ̆͊̈҉̸̲̝̺͙͓̩͓͔̼̺̤͖̮̮̱͢H̳̳͕̱͛̌̔̂̄ͨͫ̓̔͟͟͢͠I̖̲̜͙̗͑́ͫ̃͊̔͐ͦ͗̅ͮ̉̍͗͊͞͠S̨̱̣͚̹̼̬̲̤̤̒͒ͨͦͪ͌̈́̉̚͠͝ͅͅ ̛̜̥͙̗͙̬̞̆ͭ̋ͧ̊̾͒ͮ̓͂ͥͤ̌̕͘͠İ̡̨̧̥͔̬̜͖̣̭͈̪̮̯͙̞͛̌͛ͩͩͩ̃̾ͨ͋̓ͦ͑͘Ş̢̫̯̘͖̣̳͊̈́ͥ̋̇ͨ̐̌̄̊̐̄̀͒͆͊ͤ͞ ͎̱̣͍̟͙̭̄̈̉̏ͤͫ͆ͣͩ͛̚̚͠͠N̴̩̠̩͈̻͙̫͍̥̳̯̼̒̔̒ͩͩ̀ͅO͎̲̬̤ͫ̍̍ͤ́̓ͦ́̽͌̋̌ͮͭ̆͜͟͡͠T̷̷̍̔ͯͤͪͬ̄҉҉̟̰̜̱̗̻̦̼͕̺̲͇̬̹͚͕͍ ̛̊̇̑͊͗͆̄ͮͮͤ̆͒̌̓̀̈͊̏͏́͏̜̫̳̗͙̼̳̩̭͉͇Y̧͇̮̬̜̻̗̺̯̤̺̳͍͙̱͓̊ͤ̍ͯ̀̀O̊͒̈̑̆̾ͦ̔̇҉҉̸̡̮̼̼͔̬̱̤͖̝̫̦̱̰͕͝U̷͓̣̫̳̱̪͉̻̪̩̝̦̝̗͕̳̳̦͛̔͂͊̏̌̓͋̾ͭ̽͌̄̔̚̚͡R̡ͣ̓ͥ̏ͤͬ̏ͤ̄̾͗̚҉̧̘̥̻͎̗̤̖̖͕͎͖̺͕͓ ̵͔͍͉ͩ̽̈̏̽͛̂̇̊ͪͬ͋́͘͡͝P̧͔͍̱̩̳̩̟̺̼ͭ͗ͭ͛̂ͧ͛͌̌͊̔̒̈ͣ́ͅÍ̷̷̠̮͔̦̪̝̯͇͔̓̎͋̆̎N̸̲̭͚̯̘̮͚̯̪͚̓͊͒ͮ͢͠Ķ̸ͫ̉̏ͩ̃̚͢͏̹̦̲͕̞̻̤ ̨̳̩̩̦ͫ̒̍͌͌ͥͦ̐ͩ̆͒̈̉ͣͦͨͮ͘ͅͅḐ̛̩̻̰̝̖͚̰̭̬͖̳̪͕͙̞͍̰̤̎̽̂̃ͦ̐̅̋ͤ̒̀I̴͍̟̝̳̼̬̩̲͚͕ͯ̓̍̍ͪ̃ͧ̎̌̽́͡Aͭͥͦ̄ͨ͋͒̏͐̆̂͆̃̈́̇̾̋̆ͯ̕͟͠͏͖̝͚͍̳̫͈͎͎M̡̧ͫ́ͥ̃ͯ͌̉̎͆̓҉̧̝͖̟̟͖̭̲͡Ò̢̪̺͎̗̹͈̩͉̹̩̻͚̖̩͈͖̝ͥ̿̓̈̄͌̀ͣ̌̇̆́ͯ̏ͪͨ͒́N̛̄ͪͯ҉̨̖̻͈̝̗̺͔̥͢ͅD̶̡̮̩͎͙̹̣̠̲̰̫̗̪ͧ̎̊̍ͤ̔̾ͨ̅͂̊̀̕͠

It is, it is, it is

“There you are~” White blinks, focusing everything on the strange new form of Pink Diamond. 

Funny, she normally complained about how small she was, why would be become smaller?

S̵h͙̤̖̼̦e̡ ̻͔̟̰͠w̬̫̠̳̰͝a̷̙̬͓̭̘͍̭s̀ r̟͜i̳͞ģ͕͓̞h̗̮t͔,͚̙̪̻̙ s̮̰̟̝͉̣͟ͅh͏͈̪̪ͅe̢̜̙̫͈͓̲ ̯͕̠͈͓͉ẃa̶̦͇̯̦̝̣̩s̻̞͓͔̬ ̯͈̘̘̠̤ͅr̡̰̙̬̫i̼͚̖̟͍̳̟g̞̭̻h҉͙t̲̜̠͇̖͜,̥ͅ ̛͓̮͉̝̠s̞͕̙h̯̜̖̰̜͜e͈̱͟ ̦̠̫̹͟w͠a͚̥̫̻s͉̗ͅ ҉̗a͍̹̞̘͉̞͜l͏̪̹̳̱̭͙̰i̭͙̝̗v̵e̳̰̺̭̭͠,҉͍ ̺̩̬́s̺͠h̪̙͉̬̣̱̀e͉͉̲͔̼͔̟ ̸͖j̘͔̜͈͖ṷ̖͇s̙͚͔̞͕̣̹t̛̮͕̜.̺̺̹͙̪̳.̥̭͔̖̲̻.̫͉͢j̨͓͍̻͕̦ͅu҉̹̼s̨̘͕̱̻͚͕t͞.̼̹̬̺͎̥..̪͍͙̳̺̖

Ş̛̻͉̼̺͎̖̱̱͕̞̹̬͓̣̻̫̆̈́ͥͫ͌̄ͪ̿ͮ̌̍͗ͧ̒̚ͅͅH̷̷̹̯̝͔͖̰͚̠͕̞͎̲̼̝̬̩̆̔̅ͨ̚ͅͅE̷̡̹͚̦̯͉͈͕͕̮͉̍ͯ̃̆̿̓̑̍̑̈́͂̃̌ͦͨͧ͂̎̚̕͠͠ ̴̢̘̳̦̤̰͇̠͕͚͉͇͎ͤ͑ͫͦ̀̑̀̀ͬ͡͡Ċ̡̹̳̫͎̫͎̫̭̳̬͛̎̐̑͒ͣ̈ͫ̎̐̓ͦ̈̈́̃̄͑̃́͡Ã̸̴̢̳̺̮̯̬͚̮̦̖̮̣̘͖͖͉̬͓̻̄̽ͥͣ̀̄̊͛͌̎ͬ̿̂ͭͩ̚̕͟R̄ͣ̀̐̓͆̇̎ͩ҉̴̴̡̜͈̱̞̜̰̗̪̻̞̱͔͎̮̥͉̪͢E͆ͧ̓̉ͭ͗ͥ̿̄ͦͤͩ̽̋̾̈́̌͏̴͖͔̜͚͙Ḑ̯̠͇̮̯̹̜͐̎̈̊͛̾̓̏́̌ͬ͑ͨ̽ ̶̟̖̲̤͚̲͓̮ͭ̌ͪ̃͐̉ͤ́͘͘ͅF͓̰͙̩̦̥̲ͣͧ͌ͨͯͧͮͬ̉̀͊ͯ̀̆̽͊̚̚͞ͅO̔͆̓͊̓̌҉҉̢̹̼̥͉͈̩̖̠̼̺̭̲͟ͅR̵̀̓͗͆͝͏͚̭͖̖ ̅̈́͒̃̂͒̃̊͏̵̡͏̱͈͚̖̠͈̜̺̫͎͉͙̬̣̲̯̲ͅÓ̋̓̈̊̈́ͬͤͧ͆́҉̴̧͙̤̘͔̗͉̲̪͘R̴̡̙͉̱͉͉͉͎̠͎̬̦͍̱̗͆͂͑͂͢͠G̴̒̑̒̍̅͌̽͛ͩ̂̀̀͜͏̠̥͔͍̺̘͟ͅA͈̪̦̝̰͎͈͍̩̯̹͔͈͍̒̏ͫ͆̀̉̿ͨͭͮ̾͑̎ͥ͘͟͝N̴̨͓̯̩͈͐̆͑͑ͫ̎̽͋͛́͊̌͜͢͞ͅI̶̿ͥ͆̄̉̈̂̄̆҉̨̣̠̹͙͔C̸̋̊ͬ̏ͫ̒̇́͐͗͒̔͏̴̶̝͈̪̗͎̳̥̫̮̫͍̯͚́Ṣ̢̛͚̩̗̺̤͖̯̠̭̪̘͎̬̰̱̯͈̌̓̄ͭ͑͜͠,̀̓ͧ̂ͬ̂͌͊̈ͨ̌̏͂̾̈́҉̶̭̲̱͈̙̱ ̨̰̺̩̞̀̈́̒̒ͬ͆͗̉̓ͩ͛̽̇̀̍͢͝M̷̘̟͉̝̳͇̱̺ͤ̑͊ͭ̌̂̓ͣ̾͒̓ͫ̾ͬ̉͊̕O̴̡̦̤̟̤͎͕̲͖͕̘̻̙̯͉͔̬̔ͫ̅͋ͫͪ́ͬ̔͗̄́̕R̨̢̬͚͇̟̩̟͙̗͓̣̟̤̖̳̥̭̩̥̼̊͊̓̓ͬͫ̚͘É͚̤͈͚̦̯̦̲̱̻̂̏̈͊̏̔̋̚͘͢͢͝ͅ ̡ͯ͋̃̿ͧ́ͪ͠҉̵̻̝̗̙̱̲͎̙͔͎͇̺͉͉̺T̴ͪͩ̎̾̂̓̑̄́̉́͜҉͙͔̬̼̻̗ͅH̶̷̱̤̼̳͓̘̗͍̗̪͖̦̯̒̿ͨ̉̋̍̆ͯͬ̃ͥ̑ͫ̑ͣ̃ͧ͘͜͢Ą̧̦͙̥͙̦̻̣̞̬̻̟̮̠̫͚͇͕̫͊͐ͭ͋̏̀̚͘͡N̷̦̫̮̺̩͚̺͕͈͛͋̏ͤ̿͋̐ͨ́ͤ͟͢͡ ̃͂̿ͪͬ͐̊ͨ̅͌̈ͩ͏͍̗̟̮̞͓̗̫̼͈̗̞̝̞̪͇̭̱́͘Y̝̺͉͕̜̍͗ͣ̍̔̊͐̓͋ͤͨͯ͗ͪ͜͠ͅO̸͑̄̈́͂͒ͯͧ̿ͩ͐̀̆̎ͮ͑̆̆ͪ̿̀͏̰̫͖̤͓̫̗̭̠̖͉̬͉̬̗̝̳͍Uͬͫ̂̀ͫ̐͒͠҉̷̷̡͉͔̜̠̲̟̩̺̞̠,͙̙̭̖̖̟̩̹̮͈͓̘̤͎̗̝͂͒̆ͯ̓̽ͥ̎̋̿ͣͭ̂̿̌͌͞͝ ̴̡̹̥͓͉̟̣͍̗̝̩̟̝̭̱̙̗̲̗̜̂͐͐ͦͤ̊ͫ̌̅̀̚͝͝M̨̲̰̪͍̺̞̼̻͚͕̠̥̩̹͔̯̘͛́̊̈̍͗ͨ̽̑̓ͥ͊́͢ͅͅǪ̪̼̬͚̹̥̳͕̖̪͖̙̣̾͊̈́̍̿̏̂͂͆̀͜͢͡ͅR̥͈͔̓͆ͨ̒ͭ̋ͨ̄͑̎ͯ̌́͢͜͞Ȅ̵̒̈̌͑̾̓̎ͣ͆̽ͫ̂ͧ̄̀͐̀͟͏͖̝̺͈͇̣̭̤̼͍̮ ̶ͥ̋̑̓ͤ̿͌̅͌̋̑ͬͨ̄ͣͯ͜͠҉̯̬̼̯͔̲̜̹ͅT̶̺͍͓͇̬̗̞̠͉͚̟̲͇̲̜͌̒͌͗ͫ͒̆̍̉ͅͅH̸͇̺̩̫̪̣̳̫̹̮̼̦̲̩̍̆̏͌͐̉ͨ͗ͣ̓̏̒̾ͪ͠ͅA̸͕̮̳̪̰̲̜̖͙̘͉̙̘͒͋͒̑̓͟ͅN̶̴̢͈̺̣͉̪̭̰͙̯͔̻̽ͥ̽͛̆̈́̃̕̕ ̨̢̜͈̙̼̬̘͚͉̘̻̱̫͖̟̙̩͖̈́ͬ̒ͭͬͮ̓̑͛̏ͩ̔̚͞Y͌ͣͣͯͤ̐́ͩ̂̄͋̅ͨͮͨ̚҉̛̟̙͍̣͇̠̜̭̜͇̣̬̯̲͚̹̟͘͝ͅͅE̡̾̈́͋͗́̊̊̎͊̐̏͌ͥ̅ͬ̓̿҉̼͎̣̣̜̜̲̮͖̺͍̣̞̙̥͇̖̪L̻̫̦̩̦͈̫̞̘̟̯͇̘ͦ̐͊͂̑ͤ͊ͥͯͮͬ̀̀͜͠L̴͙̩̞̻̮̤͂̌̑͛ͤͤ̐ͨ͗͒̈́̚ͅO̡̰̹͇̻͈̻̯͍ͣ̓͐͒̉ͦ̚͝W͖̼͔̞͇͐̐ͮ̐̄͐ͩͩ̌̀̓ͦ̔̈̃͆̃́ ͨ̏̑͌͐̋̊ͦ̇ͫ̈̾͏̸̨͓̻̹̹͇̩̤͉̕͞A̵̠̗̲̭̰̺̟͎͚̻͖̔̓͐̈ͯͬͫ̊ͯͩ̄͂́̚͘͢͝ͅŅ̢̳͍̪̥̼̭̗̱̤͓͍̥̈̅̓̌̈́ͧ̈ͨ͌̈́ͧͦ̌͋̇̓ͯͨ͌ͅD̵̶̜̰̲͓͔̩̣͖̯͍̯͎̜͙͚̖̳̱̓ͤ̉̈́́̓͊͐̎̇̾̔ͨͬ̉́͞͞ ̸̨͖̼̘̙͎͙͌̌͆̀̔ͬ̈́̀͠B̢̡̘͍̘ͦͨ́ͥ̈ͯͭ̎̿̀͡͠L̷̪̖̗̬̜͔̥͙̹̞̰̖̰̘̙͍̪̞̠̄ͤ̾͌̅̓̓͆̌͂ͥͣͩ̓̊͂ͨ̅́Ư͓̭̜̬͉̖͚̘͇͉̺̮̜̮͔̈́̒̍̐͂͛̍ͣ̐͜͠ͅͅͅEͥ̍ͣͯͥ̍͆̇ͭ̃̿͘͏̖͚̙͓͕̦̜̯͖̰̘͕͉̰͇̰͉ͅ

No, she was just angry. Angry at Blue and Yellow, it is only natural

Ŵ̵̢̭͕̯̤̖͉͚̝͊͐͆̉ͦ͌̋ͥ̔͋̔͞Ḧ̶́̑ͮ̎̽͌͋ͬ̓͂ͫͩ̆ͯ͒̋̇̚҉̶̧͖͉̥̝̻̱̥̪̪̘͈̲̠̰͕̭͍͇Ý̵̸̭͇̘̠̱̦̭̱͈̝̝̝̤͓̲̣̯̐̎̒͌̍̌͒̀̿ͩ̀͌̊͡ ̝͙͕̟̰̣͈̒ͬͦ̽ͥ́ͣ͛͌ͯ́̚͝D͒̃̏̾́̔͂̌̉͗̈̋͡҉̪̤͍̻̼̣̝͔̹̪͈̤̪̝̼Ï̶̵̤̤̪̲͌ͥ̋͊̆ͫ̊͗ͦ̆ͮͬ͛͗̾͂̾̕͝D̡̡̲̜̩̞̑̅ͤͨͬ̓ͥ͌̐ͣͬ̋̒̚N̵̡̖͎̣̠͕̼̭̍́̿̈̀͊̽̋͢’̛̄́ͮ̆ͤ̒ͫͩ̈́ͮ͗ͤ̔̂̄̔̇̚͠҉̢͖͔̹̟̬̤̟̖̭͎͈̤̹͡T̩͓͙̞͕͍̟͍̘̬̳̬̠̜̖͚̭̟̈̿̒̔ͮ̑͂̋ͮ̿̉͗̿̂ͣ̚̚͘͞ͅ ̨̰̤͔͎̟̤̯̻̝̘̗̬̖̞̹̘͑͋ͣͦ̑ͤ̋͊̿͒̂̕͟Ş̡̗̺̙̘̫͓͎̘͍̣̞͖̗̗͉̺̰ͩͮͧ̔̒͐̅̓̅͗̀ͅḨͨ̿̊̽ͯͦ͊̿̕͞͏͇͕̥̙Ę̸̓̉̎ͪ̌̒ͧ́͋̿̀͞͏̘̼͙̟̘̘ ̴̶̠̪̭ͪ͋̒̐̀͟ͅJ̢̘̱͚̟̹̯͗ͣ̐̔̾̏ͦ̃ͨ̈́̇̀Ų̸̶̛̖̟̯͖͔̙͕͙̞̘͗̎̐̂̑ͯ̔̉̚͟ͅS̵̤̥̺̖͖̠̥̬̹̲̜͉͕̻̗̭̳̓ͣ̌̃̍̑̏ͧ̓ͩ̈́̓̓ͮͧ̑͝T̶̩̟̲̝͓̙̘̿ͨ̾̇̒ͥͯͨ̓͂͐̋̀̚̚͘ ̛̱̪̜̳̮̱̣̪̻̭̬͊ͯ̓̈́͛́ͣ͐͌ͭͣ͂̈̔́ͦ̚͘T̛̛͑̔͐̄͒͏̨̹̤͇̯͍̲͙͎̫̬̱̘͡Aͭ̎ͮ̍̽ͣ̀̅̐̾̐ͬ͊ͮ̓ͩ̽̄͏̰̺͓̞͔̥̖͘͝L̴̰̠̠̗̬̾ͥ̔ͪͣͩͣ̓̒̀́͟͞ͅK̷̳̻̪̖͕̠̝̯̭͚̺͑͋̓ͣ̆̉̆̎ͣ̇ͯͩ̓ͤ̇͗͐͘ͅͅE̶̡͎̳̙̞̩͍̩̝̫͔͉͉ͥ̀ͩ͌͗ͪ̿́̑ͤͯ̌ͦ͐ͨ͋̂̿ͭ̕͜D̼̣̪̰̘̖̦̬͓̭̜̖̗̤̦͐̒ͣ̂̅̐̏ͮ̇̀̀͘ ̶̧̄ͮͪ̈͐ͯ̾͗̊̚͘͟͏̯͔̱̻̝̣̙̹̖͉̜T̉ͥ̽͐ͭ̄ͣͨ͐̆ͯͭ̀ͭ̄̓ͤ̓͠͏͉̰̤̦̪̹̻̱̞̳̠͉͇̮̕O̷̘̰͍̝̰̹̙̠̺͖̠ͪ͆ͧ̐̓ͯ͗̌̽̈́ͯ̑̅̃̚ ̴̟̞̞̞̃̓ͮ͗͛ͦ̉̅͘Y̶̶̟̼̮̳̪̗̖̘̠̲͕̙̑̑̔̐ͧ̔ͬͤ̃̾ͫ̑͞͝Ǫ͓͈̣̱͋͌ͥͤ̃̒̾̊̃ͤͯ͘͘Ụ̢̦̭͎͓̼̞̬̣̎̐̇͌̓͐ͤ̀̉̀ͮ̀ͅͅ

It was nothing to do with organics

W̷̡͒̒̈́ͩ̓̒̽̔̋͛ͭ͂ͪͬ́̆͑͢͏͙͕̥̯͓͔̩̠̻͎̘̘̺̹͔͉̼ͅH̷̻͚͈͔̠̮̖͓͖ͫͮͩͫ̇͛̔̑̓̓͟͜Y̓̍̒ͩͬ͂̂ͮͭ̒̋̈̄̑ͯ̓̾͛͘͏̵̧̛̝̬̹̪͓̪͚͇̝̗̪ ͦ̌̆͆ͭ͋͆̆̇̑̓̒ͩͭͧͤ̒͏̡͔̥̭̠̱̩̳̫̘͖̫͕̬̲̫̗̀͝ḑ̦̥̘͍͉̹͖̻̥̐̔̑ͧ͌̆̿͋ͫͦ̆͋̒ͤ͌ͯ̅̏͠ͅò̶̡̮̲̘̪̺̂̃̈́ͥ̏̊̍̒̑̓͠e̡̠̤̭͖͕̗̼̦̝̦͕̳̝͂ͭ̂̒ͭ̄̓́̌͒ͮ̑͘s̴̴̬͙̹̝̰͓̱͕͉̭͙̩̗͓̅ͩ̊̑ͥ̄̇̃ͬ̍̎͊̿̃̕͜͠ ̶ͥ̑ͬ͌͌̓ͧ̓̋̕͜͏̠͇̤̹͕̪͍̬̠̹͔͍̗̖̦S̨͙͎͖͈̠͓̽̃͂̐ͭ͢͠͞Ḣ̶̇̈́͌̎̌ͫ̈̄̓͋̓ͯ̍ͦ͢͏̻͕̣͙̞̦͖E̷̗͚̼̙̻̮͉͉̝ͦ͑ͬͮͩ͐̽̑͒̓ͣ̆̆͑͞ ̡̖͇̖̙̼̮̝̩̱̖̤̟̞͖̆̐ͣ̾̾ͩ̅ͪ͢ͅḩ̴̵̝̙̬͎̞͎̣̬̭̖̝͉̟̼͙̼̜̗͆̽̇̊ͤͩͯ͡aͪ̾̿ͪ̌̉̊ͪ̒͑ͦ̂ͫ͝͡͏̴̣̼̘̰̞̼͓͇̩̺̜͎͙͉ͅs̶̭̤̜̯̤̪̮͉̼̪͆̅͑ͮͣ͢͞ ̎͒̓̈̀̍͒̍̄̓̒̈̎ͣ҉̹͖͍̱̩͙̩̝̰͈̥͖̭͖̻a̡̜̲̬̭͈̩ͫ̇͒́͒̅̔̐̔ͯ̕͟͝ ̷̧̨̛͕͉͉͚̪̗̠͎͖̹̎̔̈͆͌͋̏̓̍̏ͦͧ̾̎̑ͨͧͥ̒͜Ǒ̢̥͚͉̝̥ͧͫ͛̃͒ͨ̚͡R̴̛̯̹̦̘̤̱̺͚̙̤̻̲̩̤̬̮̽ͯ̏̔̈͆̈ͩ̈́̌̕̕͠ͅG̢̗̰̪̹̙̻͓͇͔̳͖̞͎ͣ̂ͮ̋ͪͥ̐͗̅ͣ̀̚͜ͅͅÁ̬͇̻̱̖͇͙͇͈̦̑ͯ̀̓ͧͩ̉ͯͬ̔̍̇̅̚̕͢͢͟N̄̇̎̌͑̑ͯ̔̿ͨ͗ͪ̀͛́̈͑̆͏̷̧̼͈̗̬̜̩̳̜̣̲̥͖͕͙̬̠̘̬́ͅI̾̂ͣͨ͛͏̵̧̖̙̹̱͇̞͉̦͕͍͓̩̥̬͎̪͓͇͘͠ͅC̴̷̡̹̙̰̟̙̳̺͉̳͖͔ͬ̊̓̈́̽ͥ̓̋̊̒ ̸̨͎̠̝̦͎̰̠͉͚̆̏ͮͩ̂͂ͥ̒̔̾ͥ̄ͧͥ̑̎̇̅͐͠B̸̧̛̥̜̙͚̜̱̫ͧ̎́ͣ̋ͬ̃ͦ̓ͭ̃̽̈́ͬ͊̋̍̆̿O̸̻͕̮̦̩̲̦̓̓̔̑̓ͮ̎̀̓̑̔ͮ̃͛̚͜͡Ď̨̢̰̫̣̯͓̙͔̘̬͔͔̟͍̺̎͂ͬ͌ͨ͛̉ͥ̆̏̋Ÿ̵͍̹͍͉̮͎̞̭͈̭̺̙̹́̀̾ͮ̎̊͆̈́ͪ͐̄͜͜͠ ͐͐̒̃ͫ̔̐ͩ̚͏҉̵͉̖̘̱͝ț̨̤͎̞̻͎̭͍̀̅̈͒h͎̹͓͉̦̣͉͕͈̟̝͚̟̘͔̭ͣͧ͂̇̐̉̄ͨ̀̈́̆̓̂̿̃̋̓ͧ͟͝ͅę̴̡̺̯̫̤̝̭̠͔̺̾̍ͭ̅̀͢n̨̡̨̠̭̞̘̗̲͓̞̔̎͊ͥ̆ͧ̅

Her body glows harshly, all ready for her to retreat back into her gem, but she can’t, she can’t, she have to go through this. She can do this. Her arms open wide, she would love to hug her, but that would be impossible, especially at this size and.....that body. She created some wind from her mouth, preparing to sound natural, just like she did all those years ago...but her tranquil fury is presence, that everyone could sense ever since Pink Diamond “shattering”, she never recovered, she never calm, she doesn’t know who to blame now.

Calm down...this is all a silly game, Pink just made a mistake

 

Ṣ̢̗͉̰̫̱͖̯̥̿̎̍̈͆̋̓̌ͤ̍͊̓̈́̊́̀͜͞ͅh̡̡̼̖̤̪͈͔͋͆̃̇͛͘e̸̸͎̟̱͚̥̊̅ͬ̏̎̓̉͌ͭ̎ͣͦ͌͊ͬ͆̔ͧ̀͜͝ ̷̪̱̮̲̦̘͕̥̘̥̦ͫ͗̒̃̃̌͂̓͟b̷̧̛̯̙̲̗̲̮̙̬̯͔̤́͛ͬͮ̍͋͘e̒͋̔̊͆̆ͮ̊̑͂̊̈̇̈́̌ͫͥ͘͡҉͔̦͍̣̼̘̳̯̺̺̙̭̹̳͎̫ͅt̉ͯ̊̉̌̎̿̉̾͑̈̎̏ͣ̐̆̓̕͏̘̰̣̩͙̙͡ŗ̯̱͉͎̗͎͔̻̱̥̠͍̮̠ͮ̊ͫ͐ͫ̓͗͗̿̆̉̔̎́͜͜ȁ̧̿̾̀̚͏̵̠͔̱̝͉͔̯̖͉̪̳̜͍͉̠͟͞y̵̶̵̗̠̗̞̺̠͙̩̲̻̻͛͆͋̆̍̒̎͛ͣ̍̑ͪ̆̀̑̿ͣ́e̢̠̲̺̺̯͈̳͇̼̦̟͍̫̪̗͖̿ͨ̏̅́̍̒ͧ̓͊͘͜͡ͅd̴̟̬̦̭̖̖͇̞̼ͣ͛ͪ͂ͪ͗̈̓͝͞ͅ ̶̸̶̨̖̞̩͖̰̯̭̬͔͆̉̔ͪ͊ͮͦ͛͂̂̾͌ͭ̕u͗̋̓͑͊̍̎ͨͯ̍̊̿͑̄̈ͣ͋͘͏̷̞̱̯͙̰̪̕s̻͕̫̤͇̟̰̼̲̮̥̥̯̲̰͚̳͛̒̂ͯ̚͞͞ͅ ̠̼̩̱̯͕̰̣͍̠̩͔̱̺̫̏ͭͭ̆ͣ̽̈́̒͒̉͂́͠ͅaͥ́̇̍̉̑̏ͬͨͯ͘͟҉͇͇̦̩̥̲̻̰̝̭̪̲̱̞͖̰l̵̨̹͕̖̝̜͖̬̱̻͊͋̎̃̓ͭ̌̀ͨ́̐̎͟͠͠l̷̨̧͓̯͚͚̤̰̝͈̠̩ͪ̂ͦ̓̂̽͋ͣ͞

 

“Hello starlight,you certainly gave everyone a scare! They just all thrilled to see you safe and sound!”

She stares down at Pink, maybe she should had meditated more on this. Maybe she should had asked her sapphire. 

I̢t͈̲ͅ ͚̥w̴̖̤̩͈̫̜̖o̟̙̜u͉̯̳l̶͓d̢n̳̝̣’̮̞t̬̖̬ ̱̪͞w̩̱̘̞̲o͏r̩̕ḳ̨, y̭̺̤̩͔̯o̻̪̫͔u͜ṛ̳̳̼̳ ̧̬̬s͓͚̦̠̯̞̕a̗̜̼̞̖͔͘p̱̙̯͙̙͓ͅp̫̦̭̖̦̣̕ͅh̗̺̥̫̯i̱̳r͚̜̖̺̪̲̹e̱̫̼͖͕̫͓ ̮͈w͙͖̼̞̠̫o̠̜͖̠̗͖̝u̹̩͍̜͓͙̕ͅl̦̭͖d̬̯̩̳̗͝n̪̠̻͘’̶̜̝̙ͅt b̠̩͕̘̮̞̕e҉̰̞̫̦͇ ̱h̷͔̪̬̟̝o̸͚nés̯̦̞̼̳t̶̰,̯̫̯̫͓͡ ̹s̹̮̣̲̭h҉e̹̥̩̫͍͉̣ ̡̺͕̗̪̜̫w̫͚o̴͓̫u̠ͅl͙̙̰d͉͉̙̼͜ń̦’̶̼̩͔̪̻̭͈t̡̜ ̴͔̪w̠̥̜̗̟̗̬a͙̼̞̟̯n̷̲͇t̳̠̤̳͎̪̠ ̢͕̰̗y̩ò̤̤u̟̞̬͜ ̤͘m̨̖̻̹͎̺̘o̵̻̼̖͚̹r̡̻̪e̻ ̳̜̰̤̰u̻̜͍̠̤̗p̛̯̫͇̪̝s̜̞̩̭̟e̞͚͎t̲̺̪͘ ̲͎̪̀

Pink nervously looks around and gave a odd smile, “umm hi? I-“

̧̯̣͕̪͙̺̻͜N̩̹̖̰͎̟͟O̷̧̧̫͙͖͇͓̞̟ ̡͍̦̀N̷̘̦̭̰̰͔͙ͅO͙̝̯̪̺ ̴̖N̞̤̗͖̠̩O̪̞̰ ͏̟̯͔̩̞͟ͅȘ̡͚H̷̬̰͈͝͡E̹̗̯̟ ̧̛͓̮͚͓I͉͈͎͚̪̠͝ͅS̲̞͈̦ ̢҉̘̭̦͉̫͕̮͕G̨̖̙͞O̡̥͎̼̲̹Į̠̥͔͟͠N̢̟͙̼̺̲͟͠ͅĢ̺͙͓͍̀͡ ̰̠̀T̮͖̘̝O̸̠͎

 

Y̮͕o̮͍͖u̙̤ ̡͕̩̦ç̰̟̪a̖̠͠n͎͍͚̗̗̟̥̕’̰̳̠͙ṱ̶̙̩̗̳ ̮̙̬͟t͖̬͖͇̥a͉̲͔̻̙ͅͅḱ̙͖̯̲e͕ r͚̭̪e̗͞ąl͔̮i̫̰̞̪̹͚ͅt̷̫̘̫̞͖͇y̳͇̗̞̥̜̕ ̦͉̲͙c̴̘̘͓̩͚͍̫a͏̣̪͓̰̲͍͍n̛̫̮̲͍̰͚’̡t̨͍͉͚̯̗̻̣ ̞̮͞yo̵̫͖̤̫͕u̙̭̹̟͢?̴͈͎̙̻̰̖̗

 

̶̘̦̺͕̖ͅẀ̧̜̼͕̭̻ͅH̵͓̺͙͘A̸̸͇̞̣̺Ţ͕̱͕͈ ͉̫̬͔͎͍̬̝W̦͖̼̠͜Į̴͈̠̱̩̰Ĺ̷̛̟͇̲̞̯͇̯L͈̮͚͇͈̜̞̮ ̡͍͔͈͍̭̮S̞̙̲̕ͅH͏̢̳͙̹͎͉E̺̯̘̦̺̮͜͜ ̟͓̜͇͔͎̯S̱̱̜̝̜̳͔A̧̲̰̤̗̪Y̡͍̯

No, things must be back to normal, I don’t want to hear it

S͎̪̰̞͕͉̙̗̞̳̟̼͔̙͙̓́̿ͯ̈̑̋ͬͩͦ̾̽̚̚͜͞ͅH̡̿̆̓ͪ̊̽҉͈͇̮̻̞͚͕̘ͅĄ̵̜͓͔̎ͯ̃͒͊́̚͜͠ͅT̶̢̼͍̩͕͔̘͖̺̮͙̺̗̘ͬ̓̓͗͗͐̆̈́̋̉̌̽̍̄ͤ̃ͤ̀͘Ţ̧̦͔̣̘̹ͣ́̅͑̍͆̐ͬͯ̇͒̆ͥ͆̆E̸̪̟͔̩̋͊̄̓ͤ͛͆̂͆̓ͥ̂̽͐͋̾̚͜͟R̶̯̻̖͖̯̜͖̗͓͙͍͙̺̫̣̣̄̄̊͊͌̈́͊͆̈̅͒ͩ̌̃̾̾̓͑͜͝͞ ͇̞̜͔̝̪͇͋̌̉͊́́͢͞H̷̛ͦ̄̒̿̿͐̾͏̱͈̥̖̭̕E͛̑̅͗͏҉̢͕͙̱̪̞̭̀̀ͅR̢̨̮͖̹͓̜̮̻͙͈ͯ͐͒ͭ̓̓̑͂ͥ̚͞ ̷̢̭͓̘̟̘͔͋ͨͮ̓̋̇͗̑ͬͯͧ̌́̋͊ͫ̀̕A̦̤̥̞̾ͦ̃̍̈͗̂͂̐̋͋ͤ̍̀Ļ̴͍̲̖̟̙̯̬̝͍͍͈̼̮̠͙̆́ͪ́̋͂͗̇̚͘R̺̘̼̙͎̟̬͍̬̘͓̺͒̾ͧ̏̋̽̋̏͑͊ͫ͊͆̋̕͘Ē̵̴̡ͥ́̍̆̂͌̑ͨͬ̀̇̽̈̆̚̚͞҉̬̻̱̤͎̤̘͇͍A̢̳̟̳͓͌̆̊ͧͩͩ͑͋͒͘͢͢͞D̵̀̾̔͆̓͠͏͓̹̬̼̮̜͉͕͍͓͓͖̠Y̴͚̼̹̠̳̑ͫ͊̃̄̏̿̌̈̉̉ͫ͑͂̚͠ͅ

 

“As Of this latest little game of yours, thank the stars it’s over. Did you had fun?Did you got everything out of your system?” She said it, she couldn’t unsaid it. There was rage her in words, rage hidden from layers and layers of fear and guilt but it was there. 

N̘͍o ̤̪̼̞̩͔͙͠n̨̪̜̭̤͉̜ͅo͎̗̱̻ ̦̪̰̗̼̠̬n͏̩o̖̱̱̘̫͎,̴ ̯̞͚I̘̪̮̗ ̨̥d̠̲ͅid̖͓̹̥̟̥ͅn̷̳͕̭͙ͅ’͞t̬̦͉̼ ̷̗̗̳͇m̧͔͎̲͍͎ͅea̝̦͚͙̪n̼̳͇͎̗t̳̮͓̲͙ͅ ̙̬t̶͓̲̺̬͕o͈͚͖͈͍ ̺̞̹̜̠͖̘s͈̪̣̥͈̖a̗̭̣̩͖̠̤y̭̜̱̥ t̜́h̤͟at͙!̜̰̱̰

 

Y̶͘̕͡͏̤͖̝̥̣̟o͟҉̷̶͎̖̩̹̗̱̰̜̭͞ͅu̻̫͇̘͢͟,̨̡̨̼͔̯͙̼̭͉̥̗͇̪̬͢͜ ̸͡͏̷̱͕͙̝͚͚̭Y̷̧͉̩̟͉͈͢͜͠Ờ̫̰͎͓̖͎̲̰͘U̴̼̯̯͉͖ ̵̨̢̱̖̦̼͇͔̗̫̘̖̜̠̪̳̯͇͘͜P̵͙̱͕̝̼̦̱̜̠͕̞̥̕͠ͅI͏̧̦̺̪͕͓̀͞͝N̴̜̥̤͉̻̱̫͢͡͡ͅK͏͓̱̳̣͈̜̟̖̩̖̰̗͙̯͖̣ͅ,͏̹̰̫͈̞̗̖̫̻̭̪̹̘̜́͢͢ ̠̭͉̯̭̰̗͓̠͔̻̜̙̩̙̀͡Y̷̧̨͢҉̞̞̜̝̦͔͈̻̜̟̫̱̟͈͓͔̮ͅO̷͏̵̯̤̖̟̜̝͉̣̺̹̬̯̹̥̫̰̳͟Ú̧̲̞̼̥͓̹͎̕͢͡ ͈͓̪͓̳͓͉͓̻̞̣̕͠M̶̢̨̯̯͓̩̙͈͎̪̺̫͙̕Ą̶̴҉̣̮̱̟̣̝̲̘ͅD͏̢͙̘̱͚̘̩̫̩͠͞E̴̵̷̡͖͚̼͘ ̡̧̛͉͓̗M͏̷͚̘͇̤̩͚̳͚̝̞̲̥E͝͏̸̤̺̘͔̬̩̣̯̟͎̳͚̳̥̮̤ ̛̫͓̙̗͉̳̺͎͖̠̮͡C̡̰͍̬̺̬͔͔͚̥̮͉͓̬͟Ǫ̵͚͈̖̞̥̻̦͖̞̮̘̠̮͉̯̠̳͙͟͝R̸͇̠̝̞͕͕̪̻͍̩̥̮͙̳̩̞ͅR̶̖̬̺͍͇̺͕͖͝Ư̵͉͚͍͉̥̜̗P̢̘͚̲̘̀͢͠T͏̡̖͎̳̝͡ ̸̸̢̟̤͓̜̲͓̻̝̦̩̥̱͉͕̬͖̮̟͘͟M̶͉̯̟̘͎͔̩̮̦̯̲͙͎̹̕Y̨͏̛̯̖̭̯͙͇̫̬̟̻̹̤̝ ͘҉̶̞̣͚̦͢ͅL͏̼͚̬̜̟͙̖̪Í̱͙͙̖̩̰̤͘͟͝Ṭ̣̝̟͚̜͚̘̜͔̬̀̕͠͝ͅͅT̴͡͏̣͎̖͉̝͔͇̜͙̗̹̗͚L̠̺̯̳͓̦̯͕͢͢͡͞E͘͘͡͠͏̩͉͈̬͔̝̘̬̬̤̫̝̳̭̗͚̝ͅ ͏̟͖̜̣͙̦̯̘͓̝̪̻͇̺̫̫̯̣G̀͟͏̳̗̖̰̞̞͉͓̲͙E̶̢̬̜̥͎̟̬͇͚͍̱̱̲̺͎̜͞M҉̭̥̲̦͙͇̼͎̣̟͉͓̳̺̰̟̦̺͖͟͠Ṣ̨̞̼̭̤̺̭͈̫̕͢!̝̻̰̜̯͔̺̟͍͙͕̹͙̥͇̖̜͞͞ͅ  
́͠͠͏̴̜̝̗̲̼͔͍͍̼̱̣  
̖͉͚̟̯̩͔͚̙͎̫̖͙̼͘P̴̷͘͢҉̲̱͇̟̣i̴͕͈̟͖̣̖̜͇̜̟͚͚̼̥̱̮͢n̤̠̬̯̳̲͘̕k̶̛̞͔̝͍͙̫̹͢ ̣͉̲͉̀͠D̠̮̝͕͍̼̕͝i̴̢̢͍̮͕̗̲̖̮̻͉͓̹̺͓̼͜͝a̗̞͉͔͜͜ͅm̶̷̦̫̻͎̳̼̣͞o͏̴͚͖͎̘̰͍͈̲̣͚̣̝͉̤̳̥̣̻̖͜ņ̭̝͙̗̀͜͢d̷̪̺̟̳̝̝̙͚̼͍͓͢ ̳͚̟̳̹̼̀̀͞͞i̸̸̛̻̯̜̱̯͞ͅs̸͇̯̰̱͝ ̷͍͈͎͙͈͍̤̝̱̲͎͉̕t̴̼͔͓͔̟̹͕͎͙̮͙̞̺̫̼̰̼̙́͘ͅh̴̨̠̭͇̗̥͖͎̙̗͇̗̘̟̜͎̬͚͈͡͞i̢͏̵̪͙̱̥͎͇̣̺̲̹̖̙̻̟̕ͅͅs̸̡̙̖̠̲̯̻̕͠ͅ ̨͉͍͕̫̘̗̠͖̺̬͠a͏͏̨̼̫͔̙͔͔͔̥͉͙l̴̢̕͟͏͎̦̟͚̻l̴͏̷̧̢̝̭̮͖͙̲̮̗͎͎͙̹̣̺̟̬ ̣̜̖̼̥̱͖͓̞͟ͅą̶̻̻͇̬̘̱͎̻̦͖̹͘͠͡ͅ ̡̠͖͎͚̞̜̙̦̯̤̪̙̱̻̜̀͡g͇̬̺͈̙̫̻̯̥̰̳̩̣̬̘̖̯̰̘͢͜a̵̻̮̦̗̲͎̭͓̟̲̲̺̜̬̺̺̫͢͡͡ḿ̡̕͡҉̘̩̹ę҉̪̣͙͚̜̯̠ ̛͎͚͓̥̹̪̫̼̭͕̪̭̭͠ͅt̝̣͚͉̙̟̥̲̙̬̟̪̤̩̞̞͍̟͉͘͞o̷̢̖͇̟̲͖̘̺̞̪͉̱͕͍̦̪͖̠̕͜ͅ ̛̣̫̲̯̯͉͎̻̱͇̭̳͘ͅͅy̷̟͚͕̹̱͓̖͖̘̤̮͇͇͞͝ọ̵̹͍̻̟̠̙̥̬̘͔̳̳̟̱̣̻̀ú҉͕̮̣͎̳͍͚͔̮̰,̡̲͈͓̪̗͚̗̰͚͢ ̩̼̩͉̀̀̀͜á̀͞҉͓̼̹̺̭͚̠̳̠͇̙ͅͅḿ̨̛̟̻̻͞ͅ ̡̱͖̲̩͚͓͝I̴̻̣͇̖̥̹̳̤̫̟͟͞͝ͅ ̧̱̥̼̼̣̟͈͖̩͙̣̬͜ͅa̴̼̗̦̩̲̟̰̣̤͍̫̙͚͢ͅ ̛̯̦͚̘̟̬̥̰̟̘͉͇͔̱̪̝̟͕͝ͅg̨̛͔̖͎̦̙͚̺̮̩̣̟̬̕a̬̙̯̯̦͖̜̕͢ḿ̨͕̙͉͉͢͡e̸̪̗͔̞̞̳̞̘͔͍̺͡ ̫̯͇̟̦͎̼̯͢ͅͅt̸̸̡̳̬͈͚̜̭͡ó̀͏͇̰͓̺̲̪̮͖̰̞̲͔̘̹͈̼̦̫͞ ̵̧͉̼̬̞͙̪̝̹̜̕͡͠y̲̻͍͔̞͈̣͡͡͞ó̸̗̰̲̗̟͚̭̘̥͓͓̲̺͓̖͡͞ư̸̝̪͖͍̫̪͇̳̭̜̗̖͜?҉͕͔̬̜̯̻͕̘̼̥̬̱!̷̴̥͙̙̬͓̙͖̬͢͡

 

Please can things just go back to normal...it never happened...

She coughs out her next words, she doesn’t want to be angry at Pink. She loves her too much, she can’t accept all of this, why would... “Good good, everyone is so relieved.”

I am relieved, I am relieved

N͎̹̮̬̫̜o̴̹͇̤ͅ ͚̭ͅyo̩̖͈̮̳͎u͙̞̖͇̹ͅͅ ̧̖̰̦̘n͖͎͎͝o̝̥̻͍͇͇tͅ,̝͙̤̞̺͡ ̡̱͚͚̻ẁ̗͇͔̬̙h̲͚͓͇̲̪͉͜y̯͉͞ ̥̯̤͎͢c͏͔͎̝̱a̢̩n͓̭̳̣͇̱͝’͕̰̠̹ͅt͔̣̺͕ ̛͍̝̟̬y͝o͉͢u̴̜̤ ̘̬̱̗b̪̻̥è̗͔̩̥̬̝ ͙̬̮̹͔͟h͕͇̗̗̞o̸̠̪̤̹̬̮n̳͖͝e̬͇̱͚̳s̻̼̼̱̗̭̩t͈̲͉ͅͅ ̤͖̯w͇̘̫̱͡ḭ̵̰͉̘͚͓̣t̤̭̖̦͞h͇̣͠ ͎͎̘̮͠y͙̩̗͡ͅoú̩̪͓r̳̩͕̜̰s̡̹̻͕̖̤̪el͙̣̣͎͓̭f̥?̪͉̫

S̴h͞͏̕e͢͝ ̀ẃ͟i̷̢l҉l bé̴ ͘p͟ų͟n̷̢i͝s̕̕͝ḩe͘d͠

No, I shouldn’t, it’s Pink

“Welcome Home Pink”, She surrounds Pink in another bubble, taking her towards her old quarters.

White turns towards the wall the bubble when through, staring at it with a unstable shaking throughout her whole body. She couldn’t take it anymore, her head was too noisy, she wants quiet, nice quiet ambience, not this.... She grunts, falling to her knees and knocking her knuckles against  
the floor. Huge tears splash across the beautiful marble floor as winds form around the flickering figure. “PINK...PINK....pink....pink..pi-“ her screams became muffled as everything around her begins to blur. She could barely hear the faint “my diamond”, as she senses numerous gems enter her private quarters. She couldn’t complain, she couldn’t object, she couldn’t do a gentle threat, or even a dark joke to take them away. Everything was going blurry, so blurry...the darkness is taking her back. Back to that horrible realm where all her most terrible memories and most horrifying fears replay in her mind over and over. 

“I just want to be free Pink, I rather be fre͞ȩ..̡.f́r͟ee...̨f̶ŕe͞e..͟”


End file.
